Patrick's Big Day Out
by twisted hatred
Summary: Our hero Patrick has been working for a while now and it's time for him to take a vacation but sometimes people just doesn't want others to relax. Will Patrick get the alone time he needs?


After a hard day of work Austin arrived home and tore off his sweaty gym shorts with his beautiful hair flowing in the wind. Austin was upset from his girlfriend breaking up with him at a Three Days Grace concert he angrily proceeded to watch his favorite show Spongebob Squarepants while inhaling mushrooms. He couldn't believe his girlfriend would leave him for Three Days Grace…. Sippin' on his cup of Joe he starts cry while singing along to linkin park as the drugs slowly began to take affect. After twenty minutes of sobbing his father walks in carrying a bunch of weights and greek yogurt. "Austin did you eat your leftover SAUSAGE pizza from Dominos?" His Dad put extra emphasis on the "Sausage" as he gripped his crotch. Austin half passed out from the shrooms covered in tears and seamen from the furious masturbation he was doing while high on shrooms just groaned and turned the other cheek. Trying to seize the moment of opportunity, his Father leaped at the boys rear with gusto, Austin could not resist in his drug fueled stupor. Austin being accustomed to this was already prepared for the rapid high velocity thrusting that was about to happen.

After two hours of intense anal bleeding, Austin went upstairs to get some yogurt that his Dad so kindly brought from the Amish Food Market. This however was no ordinary greek yogurt, for it was fermented in a demonic cauldron thirty leagues below sea level by a coven of Amish Witches. As he sat down pouring the yogurt into a bowl, his hand slipped and some covered his crotch area and left 's physique began a curious metamorphosis, he sprouted horns and his skin grew craggy and stiff, his teeth fell and were soon replaced with jagged snarled fangs, his musculature changed from girly to that of an olympian. His dad sitting across the table watching this happen was so shocked but also aroused that he had came seventeen times within the fifteen seconds of this transformation. Austin finally had the power to deal with his sexually abusive father, however this monster of a man deserved worse than death, Austin tore off his arms and stomped him, breaking his back, then Austin sprouted wings and flew off, leaving his father to die in search of his girlfriend.

With his newly acquired powers ,Austin began to test his limits. So his first test was to go to an anime convention and see how many nerds' lunch money he could get to pay for his bitches. Then after he went straight to the autozone and asked brennan to run him over in his new "bwopping car". Realizing he has become Too Human™ he realized he must go to the closest Kmart and buy a trench coat to hide his identity. While walking out of the Kmart he trips on a stone and falls into an abyss of sexual frustration. He awakes to find himself in a dojo. Looking around he sees four young, about teenage mutant turtles with an older rat looking fellow. They stare at him startled by his beautiful wings and large horns. Angered by them staring he lets out his FINAL MOVE, which he has been waiting to test out. As he screams the sacred words of his family line, Uchiha clan, a giant wave of Dangerously Black Demon Kunais soared through the whole sewer and sliced each and everyone of their throats leaving only blood and sorrow.

He walked over to the remains and picked up what was left from the bodies. He saw the katana and it reminded him of one halloween night where his dad dressed up as a woman and then tied him up. Angered he grabbed it and cut his wrists marking them with signs of his blood demons jutsus. He then went to the evil castle where his girlfriend's new boyfriend Chad kept her, he bought a castle with his money from being the lead singer of Three Days Grace, with katana in hand, Austin stormed the castle, slicing up all of Chad's robot demon goons. Austin approached the final room of the robotic demonic palace. Chad was waiting for him on his throne with his girlfriend tied to the roof being penetrated by a robot demon octopus. Austin teleported to the octopus and sliced it one million times, before the octopus could fall apart he landed and sheathed his katana, proclaiming "It's gonna take more than that to take me out." Chad took off his skin and revealed that he was in fact a robot demon terminator from domino's pizza™, he created the unholy pizza that mesmerized his father with visions of boylust. Austin then began to prepare his blood dark demon ritual jutsu to dangerously Black Demon Kunais to kill Chad. Chad is a bitch and died instantly . After he won the duel he went over to his girlfriend and grabbed her ass.

"Hey baby!" he yelped "Are you alright?". She was so happy that she repaid him by sucking his dick. It only lasted a few seconds since he couldn't hold his juices due to how much he loved her. After they went back to the hotel they had hot sexy sex for hours on end. As they went to bed he whispered in her ear " I don't know if i will be able to make it back alive tomorrow" he said sadly. She ignored him as he started to realize that she didn't give a shit. The next morning he woke up, took a shower and then put on his Jordans™ and Adidas™ sweatpants but something was off, his girlfriend was nowhere to be found, and only a note signed by his father explaining their whereabouts. Austing then prepared and flew to his father's flying sky demon laboratory of sexual abuse. Austin broke into the main hall of his father's laboratory he found a demon with scythes for arms the demon spoke. Austin had no clue what he was saying so he naturally just decided to kill him with his bloodied katana. The demon whispered Sacrebleu with his dying breath. The corpse of the demon began to glow, unleashing eldritch powers and changing into Austin's Father. Austin was befuddled and slightly aroused. He had to overcome his demons inside and slay his father once and for all. He took out his katana and went straight for the head of his penis. As he swung his father teleported behind him. He turned around and saw that all his father's lusciously smooth skin had all fallen off and to his surprise it wasn't actually what he had expected. It was his girlfriend all along. She had been sexually tormenting him all along. The world began to glow and pulsate as he tried to regain his composure. She laughed maniacally as his world began to turn to blackness.

Austin awoke in a cold sweat as he saw heroin residue on the table. "What a bad trip man."

THE END…..?


End file.
